Stolen
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl? What if she found out that Madara was involved with the Uchiha massacre? What if the gods gave her a chance to kill him? What if Zetsu was willing to help her? What if she took his Tobi identity for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She was hunting the man that took away one of the two people who really did care about her. Naru Uzumaki was only eight years old and alone, since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. What people didn't know was that she had witnessed the whole thing. You may questioned why she was there, the only reason that she was there was to pull a prank on her older brother figure, Itachi Uchiha. After whatever he had done to his younger brother that man just showed up. It was not her first time of seeing him.

Naru was only five years old when she first saw him. And he looked exactly the same as that day. His face was covered by an orange spiral mask with one eye hole. She watched how he faded through solid objects and then disappeared into thin air. She thought it was so cool that she begged jiji for a book about seals and through many trails and errors, Naru came across the seal that will let you fade through anything. When she first saw that man, there was a loud roar of a beast that could be heard inside of her head. That was the night that she found out about the Kyuubi no Kitsune and also found out that man was responsible for the attack five years ago. That was Madara Uchiha, the traitor.

Since that time, Naru would collect weapons like kunai, senbon, and other weapons. So far senbon was Naru's favorite and during her free time, she would practice with them. She even got a book on the body's anatomy and read if a senbon is lodged through the back of neck in the spine, it would kill a person. So she practices with small targets that is the size of the human neck. Soon she will have her revenge.

**(Scene Break) **

Naru followed the man into the woods, and finally he had stopped moving. Carefully and slowly, she pulled out two senbons and aimed them. Then she threw them and saw that they hit the mark on the back of the neck. The body fell to the ground and just laid there. She walked slowly towards the body incase it was still alive. It was lying down on his face. After checking for a pulse and finding none, she quickly turned over the body and saw the mask was undamaged.

"It would be a waste for the mask to be thrown away with the body." Naru whispered to herself as she study the body carefully. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Hehehe, I think that I will just take your identity Madara Uchiha. I hope that you don't mind, if I do."

As she stripped the body down, a half plant half man was watching the whole thing. He could not believe that the leader was killed by a little girl. He watched as the girl takes what she could. Maybe if he asks politely, she would give the body up. With that in mind, he sunk down into the tree trunk.

Naru got the mask, clothes, some weapons, and she was lucky that he carried some storage scrolls. Now she was wondering what to do with the body when a weird plant/person coming out of the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naru asked as she got into a defense stance. The person inside of the two leaves was half black and half white.

"I'm Zetsu and **I****want****Tobi****'****s****body,****" **Zetsu answered as he motioned towards the body.

"Tobi. I like that name. You can have it, but I will take everything else including the name Tobi," Naru said as she gathered up her new belongings.

"That is **fine****with****me.**We will come around **to****check****on****you****later,****" **Zetsu said as he started to gather the body.

"Why would you check on me?" Naru asked as she watched them.

"Because you **are****interesting.**Good**bye.****"** Zetsu said as he sunk into the ground with the body. Leaving Naru in shock as she watched them leave.

**(Scene Break)**

It was a sunny morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, children running around playing or getting ready for the Konoha Academy. Naru was looking in the mirror at her now short hair, around her was her long hair that she cut off. She smiled at her reflection. Maybe now she have a new start. But she was really tired from last night, because Zetsu showed up last night with a scroll.

_Flashback:_

_ Naru was about to go to bed when Zetsu came out of her wall. She managed not to scream, by biting down on her tongue._

_ "What are you doing here, Zetsu?" Naru whispered as she watched Zetsu look around her one room apartment and at her plants. It was one of her major hobbies to grow plants like flowers, small trees, and some vegetable plants._

_ "We came here **to****give****you**a scroll on **Tobi****'****s****personality.****" **Zetsu answered as he set the scroll on the table. "We will **visit****soon.****"**_

_"Thank you, I think," Naru politely said as Zetsu left. When he was gone, Naru got out of bed and grabbed the scroll and opened it. And was shocked at what was in there, everything about Tobi was written down. She could not believe that Madara would pretend to be such a crazy person, but she kept on reading. _

_End of flashback_

She made her way to the Hokage Tower with the orange spiral mask in her hand. When she finally arrive at jiji's office, she threw open the doors and cried out in a loud voice, "Oi! Hokage –jiji when are you going to give me that hat of yours!"

"Hello to you, Naru –chan. How was your morning?" Sarutobi asked. He was pleased to see his granddaughter figure so very happy. He spotted the orange spiral mask with one eye hole in her hand and asked, "Naru –chan, where did find that mask?"

"I found it yesterday in park and I got an idea. I going to wear the mask for now on and pretend to be a boy that is insane, so no one will know its me. And then maybe I will be able to buy some things before I get kicked out of the store." Naru said proudly as she showed the mask to her jiji.

"Oh, that's a good idea, but do you have a name? Because people will find you out if you are called by your name." Jiji explained.

"Already thought about that and my new name will be Tobi, just Tobi." Naru said as she put on the mask.

Hokage thought it through, and decided that she would be better off with a new identity and won't have to deal with the hatred of this village towards her, anymore. He quickly got out a form and filled it out as Tobi and that he was a boy. He knew that Naru was smart enough to do this. He already saw that she… he meant, he was wearing black clothes, and had dyed his hair brown.

"Well, here you go, Tobi. I hope that your life will become better. Oh, before I forget, come here after school and I will show you, your new apartment, okay?" Sarutobi requested Naru… he meant Tobi.

"Sure thing, Tobi will come. Tobi will see jiji later." With that Tobi walked out of the office with a new beginning.

**(Scene Break)**

In a tower somewhere, Zetsu was reporting what he had learned to the new leader. He watched the leader pace back and forth in his office, only to stop for a second before continuing pacing.

"Let me get this straight, Madara was killed by a little girl who in turned stole his identity as Tobi with your help. So she is pretending to be Tobi. Is that everything?" The leader asked Zetsu as he finally sat down behind the desk.

"Correct, **Leader**** –****sama,****" **Zetsu answered, before sinking back into the ground.

The leader could not believe what happened, but maybe it was for the best that Madara died. But it sure gave him a severe headache trying to think about. Finally, after a while, he stood up, head for the main hang out for their members, and tell them what happened. There was a gut feeling that the little girl is going to change the world without meaning to.

AN: I hope that you like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I woke up during the night and I type it out. So please forgive for any mistake. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Skipping down the streets was a very happy Tobi, as she passed people, she noticed that they did not glare or say hurtful things about her. Sure she pretended that their words and glares did not affect her in any way, but they really did affect her. She was on her way to Konoha Academy, since its her first day as Tobi. She wandered what the other students are going to do or how they are going to act when she meets them. Hopefully they will treat Tobi better than they treated Naru Uzumaki in the past.

As she entered the classroom, the teacher, Iruka stopped reading from the textbook and looked at her and asked, "Hello, there, is there something that you may need?"

"Yes, Tobi is wondering if this is the class that is taught by Iruka?" Tobi asked in a silly voice.

The rest of the class was staring at the newcomer in curiosity, wondering where he came from and why Naru Uzumaki was and why she was not there yet. He has short brown hair, an orange spiral mask with one eye hole, and wears clothes that are all black and covers him totally. There was not a single inch of skin uncovered.

"Well, class, it seems that we have a new student going us today. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Iruka asked.

"My name is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy. Tobi hopes that we can be wonderful friends," Tobi told the class and their teacher.

Everyone just stared as they could not believe what just happened. It seemed that the new student, Tobi, was not really right in the head. And also they wondered who was smoking what when they let this crazy person into the Academy.

"Excuse me, Iruka –sensei?" A girl with pink hair raised her hand. Tobi did a double take when he saw the pink hair.

"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Where is Uzumaki? Is she sick or something?" Sakura asked. She was really concerned about her classmate even though she does not show it in public, because according to her mother, Naru was a really bad person and that she was to stay away from her. But Sakura could not really believe that Naru was a bad person, because she did nothing bad except pulling pranks on others.

"I don't know where she is at the moment, but during lunch I will try to find her," Iruka answered before going back to read more out of the textbook. As he was about to start reading, he saw that Tobi had his hand raised.

"What is it, Tobi?" Iruka asked as he signed.

"Tobi heard that Uzumaki isn't no longer coming to the academy, because Uzumaki disappeared without a trace yesterday afternoon. And that Tobi was Uzumaki's replacement," Tobi said as he hoped that no one will figure out what really happened to Naru Uzumaki.

Gasps were heard around the classroom. Nobody thought that Naru Uzumaki would disappear like that with no trace of what happened to her. That really hit home for most of the students there, if Naru was taken, they could be next. Most of the students realized that they did not really know her and they began to regret that.

"Class settle down, and lets continue the lesson. Hopefully we will finish by lunch time." With that he began reading from the textbook. But like the rest of the students, his mind was not really into what he was reading.

_Later on, in the Hokage's Office:_

Iruka stormed into the office with one thing on his mind: where was Naru Uzumaki?

"Ah, Iruka, what brings you here?" Sarutobi asked when the young teacher came into his office.

"I was told by the new student Tobi, that Naru Uzumaki disappeared yesterday without any trace of who did it. What happened to her? Where is she, Hokage –sama?" Iruka said in one breath.

Sarutobi just studied him for a few moments, before putting up silencing wards around his office. He then turned to Iruka and replied, "Since you see Naru as herself, not as a demon. I guess it will be alright to tell you. Naru Uzumaki did disappear yesterday, but not in the way that you think. She is still around but as someone different."

Iruka thought for a second, before the pieces of the puzzle was falling into place and he then asked, "Naru is Tobi?"

"Hai! She was sick and tired of the glares and abuse that this village gives her everyday, that she believes if she became someone different, those glares and abuse would stop, and I believe she is right. So the question is can you, Iruka, keep this secret?" Sarutobi stated as he just stared out at the faces of the previous Hokages that was craved into the side of the cliff.

"I will keep this a secret. But I have one question: why did Naru choose to become such an annoying person?" Iruka asked.

Hokage laughed and said, "That will be one of the many mysteries of life that will remain unsolved."

_After the Academy, at the Hokage Tower:_

"Now, Tobi, if you will follow me. I will show you where you will be living now," Sarutobi told the young student who is standing in front of him. Sarutobi was very happy that finally he can give his grandchild a decent place to live for now on. It pained him that Naru had to live in the poor side of the village. He would worry about her safety at night. But now he never again have to worry about her…his safety any more. It was still hard for him to think about Naru as a boy, instead of being a girl.

"Tobi can't wait to see Tobi's new home. Hokage –jiji is being too kind to Tobi. Tobi does not know how to thank Hokage –jiji for all of this," Tobi cheerfully said as he skipped along.

(AN: For now on, I am going to refer to Naru or Tobi as a boy. Because its getting even me confused and I'm writing this.)

When they got to the new apartment, Tobi was really acting like he was on an extreme sugar high. He was finally happy to have a decent place to call now. As he looked around, he could not but help to think that this is a sign of starting a new chapter in his life.

AN: Finally, I got this chapter written. I hope that you will like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

QUESTION: The pairing of Naru should be:

Neji

Shikamaru

Shino

Iruka

Kiba

Rock Lee

Guy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Three years later…_

So far life for Tobi was going great and no one had found out that Tobi was Naru. It seems that everyone forgot all about Naru. It was can of sad how easily forgotten that Naru was. But it was worth the sacrifice to have a decent life and be treated fairly in Tobi's mind. And plus, he loves the new apartment that he has now. It is so much bigger than his last one and he can have so many new and different plants and there would be room for more. And Zetsu usually comes by once a week or whenever he feels like it and visits with him. Tobi always looks forward to those visits as it was the only times that Tobi could be Naru and no one would try and hurt her.

But over the passed three years, Naru became Tobi like they were one yet still they were two. Naru would have disappeared and Tobi would only exists, but thanks to those visits of Zetsu, that did not happen. It kept them separate.

Well, today was the day that Tobi goes to the academy as a graduate. He put his hitai-ite around his waist and headed out towards the academy for the last time, hopefully. When he got there, he saw that Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were not there yet. Maybe, they did not pass the exams, one can hope. He remembered the one time that he came to the academy with a note that was from the 'hospital' saying that he could not be in the same room as Sakura and Ino as he was allergic to them and that they would cause his death. He got detention because of that. There was a rumor going around that Sasuke tried the same thing, but instead of being those two, it was all of his fan girls, but that did not work at all.

Tobi had found out that it was fun to annoy Sakura a lot. And thankfully, his ability to fade through solid objects came in handy whenever she tries to punch him. Usually, she ends up hitting the person behind him or beside him. Today, he has a new goal, get Sakura to punch Sasuke and watch her reactions.

When Tobi sat right next Sasuke and said to him cheerfully, "Good morning, Sasuke. Tobi is having a good morning. What about Sasuke's morning, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, but that did not stop Tobi from cheerfully telling him how great it was to finally become ninjas.

Another thing about Tobi was that he was bat shit insane and it is rumored that he loves to annoy people on purpose. But the older women love him, as he has taken to guarding the wooden wall that stands between the woman's side of the hot springs and the men's side of the hot springs, from perverts that love peeping on the women. So each time that a man or men starts peeping on the women. Tobi would scream pervert. And soon the men learned to never peep on women whenever Tobi was there or they would be caught. What they did not know that Tobi was a female and was peeping on the men and was a closet pervert himself. And Tobi had taken to following Anko around like a lost puppy for some reason and Anko was one of the people that he would completely trust and also Anko knew who Tobi really was. In fact, the whole T&I knew who Tobi really was. They made a deal that they would never tell a soul if Tobi would be the eyes and ears that they need in the village.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and screeching reached the ears of everyone already in the classroom. Tobi saw Sasuke pale as the meaning behind the screeching. It meant that the two biggest Uchiha fan girls passed the exams.

Sakura and Ino came flying through the door and into the classroom. Sakura and Ino were both yelling at the same time, "I WAS HERE FIRST! STOP COPYING ME! AAAAAAH!"

Sakura saw that Tobi was sitting in the seat that was right next to Sasuke, she stomped over to where Tobi was sitting and shouted, "Freak, move. I am going to sit next to Sasuke, not you."

"Tobi is not a freak! Tobi is a good boy!" Came the usual response to whenever Sakura called him a freak. "Tobi is not moving Tobi likes where Tobi is. Tobi also feels sorry for Sasuke, so Tobi protects Sasuke from crazy, ugly fan girls."

Instead saying anything, Sakura pulled back her fist and preceded to punch Tobi in the face. But that never did happen, instead her fist went through Tobi and Sakura punched Sasuke in the face, knocking him out cold. Everyone and everything stopped moving in the classroom as they all witnessed Sakura punching Sasuke who was as usual wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. No one could be what they all had witnessed.

Sakura could not believe what had just happen. It had to be a nightmare, that's it, it's a nightmare. She did not punch her Sasuke in the head and knocked him out cold.

Tobi looked between Sakura and Sasuke even though Sakura's arm was sticking through Tobi's head. Tobi cheerfully asked, "Why would Sakura punch Sasuke? Tobi thought Sakura worship Sasuke."

"SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino both screamed as they raced over to Sasuke, but instead of helping Sasuke, they started fighting over who would take care Sasuke.

"Thanks, Tobi," Kiba whispered to Tobi.

Tobi nodded as he started to whistle as though he was innocent of any wrong doing, while everyone else who wasn't a fan girl started laughing their heads off at the sight.

Iruka walked into the classroom to see to Uchiha fan girls who had somehow passed the exams fighting over an unconscious Sasuke. He preformed the Demon Head no Jutsu and yelled, **"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"**

**(AN: Everything is the same as the cannon when it comes to teams.)**

**(Scene Break)**

Kakashi Hatake arrived to the classroom two hours late and he found his team waiting for him. The pink hair girl was ranting; brooder was just sitting there, staring at the wall, and the crazy one was just sleeping. Clearing his throat, he said to them, "You three are dull. Please meet me on the roof."

They watched their sensei disappear in a puff of smoke. Tobi said what he thought of it, "Tobi thinks that sensei is weird."

Tobi took off, before anyone could say anything. When they got to the roof, they saw that their sensei was already there waiting for them.

"Let's start by telling your team, your likes, dislikes, and hobbies," Kakashi said.

Sakura poked her fingers together nervously and asked, "Sensei, can you give us an example, please?"

Kakashi sighed and then replied, "I am Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, and I have many hobbies, as for dreams of the future, never really thought about it."

_He only gave us his name, _The three Genins thought.

"Okay, pinkie goes next," Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed and told them, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like... I mean the person I like is..." Tobi swore that he saw dirt ideas being played out in her eyes. "I Hate Ino and Tobi, and hate jerks that make fun of people for appearances! My hobbies are shopping, and my dream is to..."

Kakashi sweat dropped, and then said, "Brooder next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I don't particularly like many things, and dislike many things. My goal is to restart my clan, and to kill a certain, someone." Sasuke said all of this without any emotion.

_Tobi thinks that Sasuke is planning to kill Sasuke's fan girl cub, _Tobi thought, he would not be surprised if that did happen.

Kakashi just shook his head as he sighed and then said, "Crazy, next."

Tobi took a deep breath and cheerfully told them, "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes hanging out with Tobi's friends, candy, Hokage, and the village. Tobi don't like perverts, meanies, and pink. Tobi's hobbies are gardening, protecting women in the hot springs from perverts, and helping his friends."

Kakashi sighed as he thought about his team; he got a rabid fan girl, a brooder who is hell bent on revenge, and a crazy person who talks in third person.

"Well, your all clearly individuals." He said dryly. "Meet at training ground seven at five tomorrow. And don't eat breakfast; it'll just come back up."

Then he disappeared as he just wanted to get away from his crazy team.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write chapter three. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**

**Oh, before I forget, here are the results of the voting:**

**Neji: 7**

**Shikamaru: 12**

**Shino: 5**

**Iruka: 2**

**Kiba: 2**

**Rock Lee: 3**

**Guy: 2**

**Thanks for your votes and remember keep voting for your favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So please do not try to sue, I am really not worth that type of effort. But do read the chapter and write a review for me.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

_**(Scene Break)**_

Tobi skipped towards training ground 7, he was hundred percent sure that he was the only one who ate breakfast and ignored Kakashi –sensei's advice. Tobi was worried that if this team 7 did pass the test, he just hopes that the cycle of bad luck does not come into play like it usually does for this team. When Tobi arrived at training ground 7, he saw that both of new teammates were already there and they look like that they may pass out from hunger.

Tobi did not feel like greeting his new teammates, but to keep up appearances, he has too. So he exclaimed, "Good morning, Sakura –chan, Sasuke –teme! Tobi had a wonderful morning!"

Tobi than skipped over to side of the clearing and began picking up and throwing sticks and stones in to the forest. Sakura and Sasuke were watching their crazy teammate and was wondering what he was doing. Suddenly, a blanket, a pillow, and even a teddy bear appeared out of nowhere and Tobi went to sleep. Their jaws hit the ground at the site of their teammate sleeping. Where did he get the pillow, blanket, and bear, they did not know.

Tobi had gotten the pillow, blanket, and the teddy bear out of one of his many invisible storage seal that he had sewn into his clothes. What he had in his storage seals was everything and anything, including a cage for a certain demon cat that he may cross paths with and a couple of bottle of very good quality sake that he won off of some members in T & I and a lot of dry pieces of meat for his weasel summons. In reality, Tobi was not sleeping; he was thinking back to last night and Zetsu's surprise visit and the surprising news that the plant man gave him.

_Flashback no Jutsu:_

_Tobi was getting ready to go to bed when Zetsu came up from the floor like usual. Tobi took off his orange mask and showed Zetsu the true face of Naruto._

"_Hey Zetsu, how are you doing?" Naruto asked as hugged the plant man. She had taken to hugging him each time he came by. At the first time that Naruto hugged him, he protested, but now he hugged her back as he got used to it by now._

"_Leader –Sama wanted me **to give you this**," Zetsu said as he handed her a scroll. _

"_Thanks, Zetsu," Naruto said as she opened the scroll and began reading it. One of the major things that Zetsu helped her with was reading as she was not very good at when he met her. Zetsu examine each of her plants to make sure that Naruto was taking good care of them, but in reality, he was curious about what was written in the scroll._

_After a while, Naruto slowly set the scroll down on the table and just sat there, staring at the wall with a blank look on her face._

"_Well, what was **the scroll about, Naru?"** Zetsu questioned her. He even used his nickname for her as he gave it to her about a year and half ago, saying that Naruto was too long of a name to say every time. Naruto just pushed the scroll towards Zetsu to read for himself and to tell her that it was for real._

_When Zetsu read the scroll, which that Nagato was an Uzumaki like herself and was possibly an uncle of hers. The scroll went on telling about the Uzumaki clan and their seals and how they were destroyed by Iwa, because they were feared for their seals and their creation of seals. And also there was a part written in the scroll about the Uzumaki clan and that they had a mysterious bloodline name Rinnegan and how it only activates whenever and very, very few members of the clan was able to activate it._

"_Well, that expl**ains a lot**. Whenever I mentioned your full name to Leader –Sama for the first time about a little over three years ago, he had tensed up and **began pacing up and down the room, muttering how he did not expect to find another family member or something like that.** If you are very afraid that what the scroll tells **you is not real, its very real, so trust it**. I better get going in **case I'm discovered**," Zetsu said as he gave the scroll back to Naruto._

"_Thank you, Zetsu for everything that you have done for me," Naruto thanked him. Zetsu nodded and left the room the same way he came._

_Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

PUFF! Kakashi finally arrived after making them wait for almost three hours.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched as she almost blew out everyone else's eardrums.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around," Kakashi lied.

"Tobi believes that Kakashi –sensei needs more work on Kakashi –sensei's lying. Tobi is a better lair than Kakashi –sensei as Tobi's lies are more believable. But Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi does not lie!" Tobi cheerfully explain as he hopped on one foot than the other.

Sakura and Sasuke noticed that the pillow, the blanket, and the teddy bear were gone. They were going to ask what happened to them, but thought better than that as the last time that someone asked him something, Tobi made their head spin and got them so very confused. Those poor, poor people.

"Right, now lets begin that test, shall we? You three have until noon to get these two bells from me. Remember come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi told them.

"But won't you get seriously hurt that way, sensei," Sakura tried to point out and trying to make herself sound smart in front of her so called love. Plus, she was delusional about her abilities as well.

But in reality, she just made herself look like a fool who did not know what they were talking about. Sasuke agreed with her as he thought that no one could stand up to an elite from the Uchiha clan like him and not get injured. Tobi thought that Sakura was an idiot for they were only Genins and Kakashi is an elite shinobi, if they were lucky, they would only put scratches on him and he shook his head in sadness of the stupidity of his teammates. Kakashi, on the other hand, noticed that only Tobi knew what they were up against.

'_Hm, it seems that the insane one in this team already knows reality, while the brooder and pinkie have clouds over their eyes. I guess that I will have to lift those clouds than,'_ Kakashi thought as he said begin, "BEGIN!"

_**(Scene Break)**_

In the end of the test, only Tobi was able to get the two bells from Kakashi.

"You all fail!" Kakashi growled out to the stunned genins.

"Tobi has Kakashi –sensei's book," Tobi exclaimed as he waved the orange book around in his hands.

"Tobi, give me, my book back," Kakashi threatened as he had his hand out for the book.

Tobi was quick to hold the book to his chest as he exclaimed, "Tobi gives book back if Kakashi –sensei gives Tobi the bells."

"Not going to happen, Tobi. Now give me, my book back, right now," Kakashi demanded again.

Tobi turned to Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke –teme, can Sasuke use fire Jutsu, right?"

Sasuke nodded as he caught onto the plan that Tobi was thinking and did the hand signs for the fire Jutsu and got ready to blow. Kakashi paled in terror as he knew that he would not be able to save his precious.

Then Sakura spoke up, "If you do not want your disgusting book burned to a crisp, pass us or else it will happen."

"Fine, you all pass the test. Now please give me back my book," Kakashi whined. When he got his precious back, he had Crocodile tears running down his face. "Meet me here at seven in the morning for missions."

With that he disappeared. Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke, will you go out on a date with me?"

"No." With that Sasuke made his way back to his compound. While Tobi was running like a lunatic to the village, screaming at the top of his lungs over and over, "TOBI PASSED! TOBI IS A SHINOBI!"

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Now, on to the results of your voting through reviews and PMings: Neji is the winner. Congrats to those who voted for him. Not sure how I'm going to that, but don't worry, I will figure it out. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So please do not try to sue, I am really not worth that type of effort. But do read the chapter and write a review for me. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last time…_

"_Not going to happen, Tobi. Now give me, my book back, right now," Kakashi demanded again._

_Tobi turned to Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke –teme, can Sasuke use fire Jutsu, right?"_

_Sasuke nodded as he caught onto the plan that Tobi was thinking and did the hand signs for the fire Jutsu and got ready to blow. Kakashi paled in terror as he knew that he would not be able to save his precious._

_Then Sakura spoke up, "If you do not want your disgusting book burned to a crisp, pass us or else it will happen."_

"_Fine, you all pass the test. Now please give me back my book," Kakashi whined. When he got his precious back, he had Crocodile tears running down his face. "Meet me here at seven in the morning for missions."_

_With that he disappeared. Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke, will you go out on a date with me?"_

"_No." With that Sasuke made his way back to his compound. While Tobi was running like a lunatic to the village, screaming at the top of his lungs over and over, "TOBI PASSED! TOBI IS A SHINOBI!"_

**(Scene Break)**

_Present time…_

Tobi could not believe it, he is officially a Shinobi, and he is one step closer to becoming the best Shinobi ever. Tobi decided to get himself a reward by buying a new weapon, a tanto. A special tanto that can conduct Chakra safely. So when he entered a weapon's store, there was a young girl with two buns on the top of her head and she was sitting behind the desk, looking at a magazine.

The girl looked up when she heard the sound of the bell when the door opened and in came one of the strangest people that she had ever seen, but the masked boy looked kind of familiar to her.

"Welcome, I'm Tenten. How can I help with today?" Tenten greeted with a warm smile like what her father does.

"Hi Tenten –chan! Tobi's name is Tobi. Tobi is looking for a tanto that can conduct Tobi's Chakra for Tobi," Tobi chirped cheerfully as he looked around the store like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Okay Tobi –san, lets see what I have for you," Tenten said as she began to look for the requested tanto. Tenten was ignoring the fact that Tobi was insane as she became very good at ignoring such things, thanks to her sensei, Guy, and her teammate, Rock Lee.

Finally after a few minutes of searching, Tenten believed that she had found the tanto that will work for Tobi and not hinder him when fighting.

The tanto was just a couple of inches longer than normal and the blade was a bit thicker than usual, but not by much. The tanto's handle and sheath was made from a hard dark wood that was not easy to break and it was reinforced by seals making it almost impossible to break. But the best part was that it did not cost all that much.

By the time that Tenten got back to the counter with the tanto in hand, Tobi had placed weights on the counter. Two were for the arms and the other two were for the legs. When Tobi puts them on, they would look like orange arm and leg warmers; like Rock Lee has. Also there were weights themselves next to them, each weighing almost twenty pounds.

As Tenten rung up the total price, to her own horror, her sensei, Guy and her two teammates walked into her dad's weapon's shop. It was obvious that both Lee and Guy had somehow found Neji and dragged him along, since they had the day off today. Both Lee and Guy –sensei had huge smiles on their faces that could blind anyone. They both had happy expressions on their faces that Tenten learned to be cautious around. Her other teammate, Neji Hyuga, wore an expression that said he might kill them and that he did not want to be here at all.

"YOSH! WHAT A WONDERFUL AFTERNOON FOR OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO BURN BRIGHTLY!" Guy –sensei shouted in excitement.

The smaller Guy clone, Rock Lee looked at his sensei like he was an angel sent from heaven (Note: Neither heaven nor hell would want someone like Guy or Rock Lee with them, so when they both die, Kami –sama will kick their souls back, so they can be reincarnated and they will not have to deal with them at all.) Lee had fire literally burning brightly in his eyes as he, too, shouted, "I AGREE WITH YOU, SENSEI! AND IF I CAN'T MAKE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIHTER, THEN I'LL RUN AROUND KONOHA FIVE HUNDRED TIMES ON MY HANDS AND WITH A LOG STRAPPED ON MY BACK!"

"LEE!"

"GUY –SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY –SENSEI!"

Now both Lee and Guy were crying and hugging each other and a sunset and a beach appeared behind them, complete with sound. Tenten and Neji had both developed a talent of ignoring their teammate's and sensei's insanity. But for Tobi, it was the first time to witness such a thing as this. Instead of being mentally scarred from it like normal people would, Tobi was trying to figure out how to do a genjutsu like that. Maybe he'll figure it out and then show his team in the morning.

Suddenly, Tenten remembered Tobi as she began to apologize, "I'm so sorry about forgetting you, Tobi –san. Anyways, here are your things!"

"That's alright. Tenten –chan does not need to apologize. Tobi understands. Tobi wishes Tenten –chan a good day," Tobi cheerfully said as he picked up his purchases and left the store to go home.

What Tobi did not notice was that Neji had turned on his Byakugan to see who was behind the orange mask. He was shocked to see whisker marks on the boy's cheeks. Neji began connecting the dots and he realized that Tobi was the missing Naru Uzumaki. Nodding to his only other sane teammate, Tenten, Neji left the store and began to follow Naru from the rooftops. The only reason that he was doing this was because before his father was killed, his father would have him play with a little blonde haired girl named Naru Uzumaki. He still remembered how her sky blue eyes would light up with happiness whenever they would meet up to play.

But after his father was killed by the Main Branch, he had stopped seeing Naru, at first, he felt guilty, but he told himself that he was not fated to be friends with a weakly like her. After the word of Naru's disappearance spread to his ears, the guilt and the regret came crashing down on him and made him feel like he could not breath. It did not help that he had overheard his Uncle and the Hokage talking about the marriage contract that was made by his father and Naru's father.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, Naru Uzumaki was his future wife.

Now, that he found Naru, he would demand answers from her.

**(Scene Break)**

Tobi could sense that someone was following him, but he didn't know who. So Tobi let them be as long as they do not know who he really was or try to kill him. So he entered his apartment, he began to make lunch as he was still hungry from this morning. But before he could do anything, someone was knocking on his door.

"Tobi's coming," Tobi called out cheerfully. When Tobi opened the door, there was Neji Hyuga, Naru's former friend standing there in the doorway, glaring at him.

Before Tobi could say anything, Neji pushed his way into the apartment and shut the door with a slam.

"Can Tobi help you with something, Hyuga –san?" Tobi asked as he tilted his head in confusion. According to Naru, Neji had not spoken or seen her, since his father was killed.

Neji glared at the person in front of him as he said clearly, "I know who you are, Naru Uzumaki."

Tobi froze as he felt Naru in the back of their mind, wanting to take over. That made both Tobi and Naru realized that there were two different minds sharing the same body. This was not suppose to happen at all. But for now, he has to focus on the situation on hand and then deal with this problem later. Tobi felt Naru's agreement in their mind.

After making sure that the windows and doors were closed and locked and that the curtains were closed, so no one would see what's happening inside. Tobi took his mask off and became Naru again.

"What are you doing here, Neji?" Naru asked as she did know what to do and in slight fear that Neji would tell everyone about her secret.

Neji shifted uneasily on his feet as he said, "I want answers to questions that I have and also I wanted to see my friend that I should have been there for along time ago. And also I want your forgiveness."

Naru walked to the small kitchen table and sat down in a chair and saw that Neji did the same thing as he sat down on the chair next to her. Naru quietly stated as she looked down at her hands, "I haven't been your friend since your father died."

Neji sighed as he said, "I know and I'm very sorry about it. But ever since you had disappeared, I felt guilty for not being your friend."

Naru could tell that Neji was not telling her something, so she asked, "There's something else that you tell me, is there?"

Neji could not look Naru in the eye as he told her, "I will tell you, but first you need to answer some of my questions, alright?"

"Fine," Naru simply answered.

Neji nodded and then he asked, "Why are you pretending to be someone else?"

Naru knew that he would ask that question and that she would need to tell him the truth and hope and pray that he would not hate her like the others, since she wanted her friend back.

"I am a jinchuuriki," Naru said without holding anything back.

"Jinchuuriki?" Neji repeated questionably as he never heard that term before in his life.

Naru began to explain, "Jinchuuriki means human sacrifice. It only applies to those who have a biju sealed inside of them. Basically, the person is the jailor and the prison, while the biju is the prisoner. I was born on October 10, the day that Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Fourth Hokage, my father, had sealed the biju inside of me at the cost of his life."

"It did not help at all that I was born with whisker birthmarks on my cheeks, which reminded the people of the fox. Also, it did not help at all that I look almost exactly like my father. People believed that I was the fox in human form and they would take their anger out on me. Until one day, I just could not take it anymore, so I basically became a totally new person."

Neji did not know what to say as he was in shock to hear all of this. Naru's dad was the Fourth and also she had a demon sealed inside of her. But in the end he said, "You are Naru, not the demon. Those who believe otherwise are fools and idiots."

Naru looked ready to cry as she heard those words, the same words that she wanted to hear from someone that was not the Hokage or the ramen people.

As he began asking more questions, the more the answers became mind boggling. Finally after Naru asked what Neji was keeping from her.

Neji confessed, "It was a week after your so called disappearance that I had overheard my Uncle and the Hokage talking. Apparently, thanks to what our fathers did, there is a marriage contract between us."

Naru was shocked first, then she became pissed off and she began muttering to herself, "Tou –san better be glad that he is dead or I would have killed him, myself."

After a little while later, Neji had to leave, but he promised to come by later on. Naru slowly closed the door and went to bed after supper. Even though, after everything that happened today, she still needed to deal with Tobi. And to see Tobi face to face personally, she needed to go to her mindscape. Now, its time to deal with that and hopefully Kurama would help out with this and provide some answers.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


End file.
